mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant
Elephants and mammoths are large Mobs that can be found in Forest, Plains, Jungles and Desert Biomes. Mammoths can be found in Snow Biomes. There are two breeds of elephant and two breeds of mammoth available in the Mod. The larger Elephant is the African Elephant, while the smaller, darker-skinned Elephant is the Asian Elephant. The larger, less furry Mammoth is the Steppe Mammoth (Songhua River Mammoth) while the smaller, fur-covered mammoth is the Woolly Mammoth. Elephants and mammoths are peaceful creatures that will only attack the player if they are attacked first. Elephants and mammoths drop Hide when killed. Species 2013-10-22_16.22.15.png|Asian Elephant 2013-10-22_16.26.37.png|African Elephant 2013-10-22_16.29.18.png|Woolly Mammoth 2013-10-22_16.30.42.png|Songhua River Mammoth Taming Elephants and Mammoths can be tamed by feeding the calves ten Sugar Lumps or five Cakes, but this will ONLY work when they are young. Once you have fed the baby Elephant/Mammoth the food, the naming screen will appear. If you wish to rename your Elephant/Mammoth, you can right-click on it with a Book or a Medallion. Tamed Elephants can be led around on a Lead, and healed by feeding them Bread, Hay Stacks, or Baked Potatoes. Be careful with how you keep your elephant. Hostile Mobs will attack a tame elephant, although even the babies will fight back. You should probably have high walls and a roof to keep out scorpions. Elephant/Mammoth Gear As well as being tamable, Elephants and Mammoths can be given a number of items to make them more helpful or decorative. Elephant Harness An Elephant Harness can be placed on tamed, adult Elephants/Mammoths in order to make them ridable and to be able to add extra items to the Elephant/Mammoth. It is created using Hide, Wool and Iron, but is only accessible for 1 player. If a player 'sneaks' near their Elephant/Mammoth ('shift key' by default), it will sit for a short time, allowing the player to sit in the Harness by right-clicking on it. To dismount an Elephant/Mammoth, press the shift key once more. Elephant Garment An Elephant Garment is a decorative item that can only be applied to tamed, adult Asian Elephants. In order to apply the Garment, you first need to give the Elephant an Elephant Harness. Elephant Howdah An Elephant Howdah is a kind of throne that can be applied to a tamed, adult Asian Elephant. It is a purely decorative item. A Howdah can only be applied once an Elephant Harness and an Elephant Garment have been applied. Chest Set Chest Sets can be applied to tamed adult Elephants and Mammoths in order to give them their own inventory, much like Horses, Mules, Wyverns and Ostriches. Two Chest Sets can be applied to each Elephant. Chest Sets can only be applied once an Elephant Harness has been given to the Elephant/Mammoth. Once applied, a Key will appear in the player's inventory. Woolly Mammoths can carry two extra regular Chests. Tusks Tusks are reinforcements that can be applied to tamed adult Elephants and Mammoths. When wearing Tusks, Elephants and Mammoths are able to break blocks that are in their path. There are three different kinds of Tusks: The Wood Tusks, the Iron Tusks, and the Diamond Tusks. Tusks are applied by right-clicking on the tamed adult Elephant/Mammoth with the Tusks in hand, and can be taken away by right-clicking on the Elephant/Mammoth with a Pickaxe. Mammoths are more effective at breaking blocks than Elephants. Grid_Wood_Tusks.png|Wooden tusks Grid_Iron_Tusks.png|Iron tusks. Grid_Diamond_Tusks.png|Diamond tusks Mammoth Platform Mammoth Platforms can be placed on Songhua River Mammoths in order to allow them to carry a second player. In order to have a passenger, you need to first make the Mammoth sit by pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default), then the second player 'sneaks' close to the Mammoth and right-clicks on it to climb aboard. The second player can dismount the Mammoth by pressing the sneak key ('shift' by default). elephant harness not working I made an elephant i named him phant but for some reason the elephant harness doesn't go on he is full grown and everything but it won't go on he is tamed to. But me and my brother play together on differant computers and i made the elephant on my brothers computer and i tried to put on the elephant harness on my computer so next time i play i'm going to try to place the elephant harness on his computer just wanted you to know in case this ever happens to you. Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Mobs